A technique for coding a video image and transmitting and receiving the video image to and from a destination communication device is provided for a videophone system, a teleconference system, and the like. For example, a certain communication device transmits and receives video data and audio data to and from one or more communication devices.
In addition, there is a technique for matching an image of an object with layered three-dimensional structural models, analyzing a motion for each of the structural models, and outputting an analytical parameter of a structural model from which a motion has been detected.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 04-151988 is an example of related art.
In the conventional videophone system or the like, however, a video image of a user who is an object and a place at which the user exists is transmitted to a destination device without a change. Thus, if communication is private and the user is not dressed properly, the user may hesitate to use a videophone function.
On the other hand, if the video image is processed and transmitted, there is a problem that a process load of a transmitter increases. In addition, if the video image and other data are transmitted, there is a problem that the amount of data traffic increases.
An object of a technique disclosed herein is to provide a technique for processing an image to be displayed by a destination communication device while suppressing an increase in a process load and an increase in the amount of data traffic.